1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer graphics and animation, and more specifically to rendering large sets of particle data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer animation is increasingly being used in movies, motion pictures, television, video games, etc. Rendering is the process of generating an image on a display screen from a model. A wide variety of rendering products are available. Some are integrated into larger modeling and animation packages, some are stand-alone, and some are free open-source projects.